


Aftermaths

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen, Just finished the grand trial, So here's a random fic, There's more comin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On the outside they're bad. But they know who's worse.





	

"O-older sister?" "Shush there, it's ok." Plumeria helped up her brothers carefully, checking all their bruises and scrapes.

 

"S-she tried to hurt us. C-cause Aether-" "It's ok brother, Plumeria's here." She pat the grunts on their heads. "C'mon guys, sure she kicked you in the balls and her brionne almost drowned your fuzzy companion, but one day we'll look back and laugh about this ya numbskull!" The two boys smiled and nodded. Despite pain flowing through their veins, they trusted their sister-in-arms. A hug ensued, two out of three in tears.

 

Their superior didn't cry. She was empathetic, but refused to show her sadness for her brothers pain. If one wants to lead, they should smile so their followers smile. It's why nobody acknowledged Gladion's role in the gang, he refused to follow this rule of life.

 

The grunts looked out to the water, wondering if they could fish up a new slowpoke. The animal wouldn't mind it's tail chopped off, it didn't seem morally wrong. Plumeria sighed and shook her head as they retold the story.

 

"How one so promising can blindly follow orders from such monsters, it's a question we'll never understand."


End file.
